The Time Traveller's Daughter
by WhoviansTARDIS
Summary: His daughter is his world. But things are a bit more complicated than just watching out for boys. Destiny Song's time line is all wibbly-wobbly when it comes to meeting her father. She met him before he even met her mother. But that's not all... when Destiny is kidnapped by a force, first thought to be lost - the Doctor will stop at nothing to get her back.
1. Preview

**Hello guys! new story! This is in celebration of the 50th anniversary! It's also to say thank-you to Matt Smith for being an amazing Doctor! He will be missed! **

**Now, I spent the WHOLE day (no exaggeration!) planning out this story! It's so confusing, I got confused writing it. And it had to be changed so many times! But I've got it perfect now! **

**This is a preview... not of the first chapter... I don't know what chapter this is from just yet, although I know that when it comes to it... this preview will be in a lot more detail. For now, it's to give you a look into the story. As I've spent the whole day planning it, I haven't got round to writing a whole chapter yet. But it'll be coming soon. I hope that you decide to carry on reading this... and that it doesn't get too confusing! **

* * *

"What's up?" Destiny asked her father as they walked into the TARDIS; their adventure over. Her father had been happy and bubbly just moments before, explaining places they could go next. That was until a strange man stopped him and took him aside, and gave him a couple of envelopes.

"1. I'm shocked that I got mail." He mumbled as he walked over the TARDIS console and flicked a switch sending her into the space to just float. "But 2. One of them is for you," He sounded hesitant. "I mean, who knew we were going to be there at that exact time?" He now sounded exasperated.

"Dad… just open them," Destiny sighed, watching as her father started to pace.

"What?" He looked up, almost shocked by her presence. "Oh, right. Course."

The Doctor pulled the two TARDIS blue envelopes out of his jacket and held them for a moment, looking down at them.

"Here," He held one out to Destiny, who took it eagerly. This was the first time she had ever got mail! Ever!

At the same time, both father and daughter opened the letter and brought out the card that rested inside the envelope.

"What's yours say?" The Doctor asked Destiny, trying to look over her shoulder. She shielded it away from his sight by placing it against her chest.

"Date, time and map reference," She replied with a smile, sliding the card back into the envelope – making sure her father couldn't see it.

"Hmm…" Destiny knew her father was suspicious of her because she hadn't shown him the card. "Same as me," He showed her his.

Destiny noted that he'd gotten a different time and a slightly different map reference to him. But the same date.

"No, we got different times and map reference," Destiny pointed it out.

"Really?" The Doctor looked at her.

"Yeah," She paused as she makes her way over to the stairs. "Look, I'll tell you later. I'm going to shower," And with that she had shot up the stairs. The Doctor watched her go, not stopping her, but knowing that there must have been something slightly different in her envelope.

As Destiny reached her bedroom, she shut the door with such force it slammed harder than she had meant it to. But at that moment, she didn't care.

She pulled the card out of the envelope again.

Sure, there was a date, time and map reference. But, unlike her father's card there was a message. And unlike the rest of the information, the message was hand written. She read it through again;

'_River, Amy and Rory will be there. Don't bring your father'_

She looked closely at the writing and realised that it was in fact… written… in her father's hand. What was going on?

* * *

**Well, that chapter compared to my plan wasn't that complicated! So if you like complicated, confusion... action maybe... then stick around. Please note that this is my first time writing a story like this. I hope you enjoyed! please leave me a review, letting me know what you think!**


	2. Prologue

**Hello! Well, here we are! The prologue! I hope you enjoy this, I certainly enjoyed writing it due to the fact it's the first time I've written anything like this! **

* * *

A tall, lanky man ran down the long white corridors, towards his boss's office. His white lab coat trailed behind him and every now and then a few papers would slip from his grip and trail behind him in a flourish. He didn't stop to collect them again, knowing there were more pressing matters to deal with. The man had deep blond hair and warm brown eyes, with rounded cheek bones and a rather small nose. His ears stuck out from the side of his head and his glasses that rested on his face kept slipping down his nose. In an attempt to sort them out the man ended up ripping them from his face and stuffing them on top of his head.

As he reached his boss's office he was stopped by the guard that was always stationed outside.

"Sorry Simmons. He doesn't want to be disturbed right now." The guard stated gruffly.

The guard was typical. Tall, scary and very well built. He could look into the eye of danger and scare it. He carried a buzz cut on top of his head and his eyes were never seen as he always wore dark sunglasses even when inside with very dim lighting. And he wore a black security guard uniform, equipped with 2 loaded guns at each hip and a hidden smaller gun in his top right hand pocket. The guard was obviously someone not to be crossed.

"C'mon Ian," Simmons whined. The guards were the only people know by their first names. Everyone was respectively called by their surnames. "I've got some important information," Simmons motioned to the paperwork in his arms.

Simmons was always seen running around with paperwork occupying both arms. He never thought to use a briefcase when travelling information around.

"The boss said no," Ian grunted, deciding to ignore Simmons unless he tried to get past him.

Simmons sighed as Ian took up the usual guard posture; stiff back, arms by his sides and eye straight ahead. Although, Simmons knew his eyes were trained on him.

"What if I told you this information concerns the Doctor?" Simmons asked quickly after a moment or two.

The Doctor was very well known around the corridors and was often the subject of many brake and lunch chats. Hardly any had met him, but they all knew what he looked like from the amount of times everyone had entered his file to write a report of a sighting, or a possible occurrence of him. They made sure that they kept tabs on him at all times, when possible.

Ian's head turned to look at Simmons. It was rare that anyone came to the boss about the Doctor. The boss was only notified of a sighting when it was in the present day. Most people looked through history books and searched the web, looking for what could be a snippet of the Doctor, hoping to find a pattern to his travels. All they knew was that he liked to land on big historical events.

"The Doctor?" Ian asked, thinking that he had heard wrong. Simmons nodded eagerly. "Sorry, Simmons -" Ian went to continue, but was stopped when the voice of their boss could be hear coming through the door.

"Let him in."

Reluctantly Ian held the door open for Simmons who brushed past him with a smirk, knowing he had won. Ian slammed the door shut with more force than necessary.

"Simmons, this better be worth it. I'm a very busy man," His boss called lightly from where he was scribbling something down. He then stood up and went over to his fax machine and started to fax whatever it was that he had just written down.

When the boss took his seat behind his desk again, he looked up at Simmons who still stood by the door.

"Well, news on the Doctor? Where is he this time? I hope you got some men onto his tail."

"Actually Sir," Simmons said walking forward. He put the papers down on the chair that he was supposed to sit on. He stood in front of the desk instead. "There has been no sighting of the Doctor."

The boss groaned.

"Simmons, get out. Come back when I'm not busy," He didn't need to be disturbed.

The boss had greying hair that had once been jet black. As age was slowly starting to show, his hair had lost its shininess. The man's eyes were a steel blue and his face was pale. He had full cheeks and sometimes wore glasses. He wasn't like the guards who were well built, and he wasn't like Simmons who was tall. He was a short, skinny man who was almost ready to retire.

"But Sir, new knowledge has arisen about him!" Simmons explained happily turning to his papers. He would admit that he didn't need all of them, and that many different papers were not even on the subject he so desperately wanted to share with his boss.

"New information?" The boss raised his greying eyebrows. "Simmons, put it in his file – I'll read it later," He started typing.

Simmons paused for a moment, debating whether or not to do as he was told.

"What if I told you we could use this knowledge to our advantage?" Simmons said, deciding to stay, knowing that his statement would catch his boss's attention.

The boss stopped typing, but didn't move his eyes from the computer screen.

"I'm listening," He stated with a tone that suggested that Simmons should continue.

"Sir, did you know – the Doctor has a daughter?" Simmons felt proud of himself as he placed the picture of a girl in front of him.

The boss didn't say anything, now fully interested in Simmons information. He turned to look and picked up the picture.

The girl in the picture looked to be about 16. She had a large amount of hair. It was all frizzled up and curly. A deep shade of brown and yet with all the volume her hair carried, it still looked floppy. She had a baby face, almost identical to the man who he assumed was her father, except her features were more feminine. The only difference between the girl and the man known as the Doctor was their chins. Hers was considerably smaller than his. Her face held a laugh where the picture had been taken without her better judgement.

"How did you find her?" The boss asked Simmons.

"Facebook," He replied automatically. "I searched Amy Pond on Facebook and saw she had a friend, more specifically, a grand-daughter. I set the best men working on it, finding out who she was. She's alien, Sir. Once we learnt her basic information we hacked into medical files. To being with everything looked normal, until you looked into her illnesses deeper. She's allergic to almost all medication, especially aspirin. She checked into A&E when she was 7 with a broken wrist – only to leave exactly the same day – it completely mended. Don't ask me what the Dr's and nurses made of it, mind you."

The boss listened to every detail.

"We then hacked into the damaged Teselecta we acquired last month. That thing told us everything!" Simmons now sounded like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

For a moment, nothing was said between the two.

"What's her name?" The boss asked, calmly.

"Destiny Joselyn Song, Sir," Simmons stated, pulling out another paper from his pile.

"I'm assuming then her mother is one, Professor River Song?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And you're sure that she is the daughter of the Doctor,"

"Yes, Sir."

Again, if fell silent. Simmons waited for his boss to respond. He knew that the boss was thinking everything through.

"And like I said," Simmons spoke up, breaking the silence that had lasted for about 4 minutes. "I think we can use this knowledge to our advantage."

The boss put the picture back down.

"So, what your suggesting, Simmons," The boss sat back in his chair, knitting his hands together and placing them in his lap. "Is that we kidnap his daughter, Destiny, in an attempt to get the Doctor to come to us; am I right?"

"Yes, Sir. He would do anything to get her back and ensure her safety."

* * *

**What d'you think? Are things looking good? Any thoughts or theories? Let me know! Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 1

**Here we go then! Chapter 1! Yay! We are in business! :D WAHOO! This took me a while to write... like seriously! The amount of times I had to go back and erase stuff and re-write it is unbelievable! And it took up 8 pages in word, so sorry if it's really long! But I did enjoy writing it! Please bear in mind that it might be a little slow getting into the more exciting stuff (like the kidnapping - mentioned in the summary - I wonder who it could be?!)**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"No, no, no, no! Dad! You're doing it all wrong!" a 312 year old Destiny Song exclaimed as she watched her father play her old DS.

"No I'm not! This is how it's supposed to be played!" The Doctor replied as he pressed the wrong button.

"But if you do that…" Destiny trailed off as the screen flashed 'GAME OVER' "You die…" She finished.

"That's a rubbish game!" The Doctor exclaimed pushing it back into the hands of his daughter. He stood up and went over to the TARDIS console, a frown on his face.

"Just because you lost," Destiny spoke as she turned off the 46 year old game console.

"No! It's because the person who created that game didn't know what they were on about!"

"Just admit it Dad, you're a sore loser," Destiny smiled, putting her DS into her bigger on the inside jacket pocket.

The Doctor didn't reply as he started to mess around with the TARDIS scanner. Destiny's smile widened in accomplishment.

"Told you you'd never beat my high score!" She stood and walked towards her father. "I got a lot of joy out of playing it when I was younger," She commented. Still the Doctor didn't reply. "You got me it for Christmas when I was four, remember?"

The Doctor finally looked up, the frown now vanished from his face, replaced with a small smirk.

"Spoilers," He said quietly. Destiny's hand went flying to her mouth.

"You haven't yet?!" She asked in a whisper.

"Nope,"

"Shit! Sorry!"

"Destiny!" The Doctor scolded. "Mind your language,"

"Oops, sorry Dad," She pulled her hand away from her mouth. The Doctor smiled.

"It's fine, but – just be careful of spoilers, okay?" The Doctor put a gentle hand on top of her head.

"How many times have I been told that?" She asked, causing the Doctor to laugh.

"Enough times," He took his hand away from her head. "Okay, what about if we pick Amy and Rory up and go somewhere?" He asked her, the glint of adventure returning to his face.

"Yeah!" She beamed as the Doctor pulled a leaver on the TARDIS as they took off.

**297 Years Previously (In Destiny's Age)**

The sun was slowly setting and Destiny Song was sat in the living room looking out of the window at the silent street, watching and waiting. She missed her Grandparents and her Father (and her Mother, but she rarely saw her now, unfortunately.) They had gone travelling about a week ago and Destiny had so wanted to tag along… but Mr Dad got his 'my-word-is-final' hat on and told her that she couldn't go with them. The reason; the other Destiny, the older Destiny, the Destiny that travelled with that version of her Father, was with them. Of course, upon being told this – Destiny had begun to sulk, despite being the tender age of 15. Her Father then reminded her that it would only be a few years before she would be that older Destiny and be accompanying him on the adventure. He then promised to be back in a few days to pick her up (dropping the older Destiny off somewhere in the universe) and taking her somewhere '_totally awesome!'_

Destiny sighed, as she watched a car go past her house. A few days had turned into a week and she was getting frustrated. She had been left with her quite frankly, young Great-Grandfather (her even younger grandparents, Amy and Rory, were off travelling with her Father) who was happy to watch over Destiny while the others were gone. Destiny loved her Great-Grandfather (or Gramps, as she liked to call him), but being sat at home and attending school all week was not her idea of fun.

She heard her Great-Grandfather bustling about in the hallway and smiled. He liked to keep himself busy.

"Gramps,"

"Yes Dear?" Brain called back, sticking his head round the door of the living room.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, smiling at his face as the sunset fell on him, giving him an even warmer look than normal.

"Well, someone's gotta water the plants," He chuckled at her before standing back up again, continuing to water them. He stopped for a moment.

He knew Destiny wasn't taking too well to her Father and her Grandparents being gone for so long. Even Brain had been told to expect them back for Wednesday at the most. But now it was Saturday, a week after they had left and still no sign of them. He sighed, looking around the hallway. He too was noticing the emptiness of the house; the absence of Amy and Rory.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Brian to look over at the front door.

"That's not one of your friends is it Destiny?" He called into the living room.

"No, it's some old guy," She called back. Of course, she was looking out of the window again.

That was strange. No-one knew they were here apart from Destiny's friends – after all this was the house she grew up in. Cautiously, Brain made his way over to the front door and pulled it open. Stood in front of him was a man who had to be in his mid-sixties. He wore an old fashioned coat.

"Mr Brian Williams?" The man asked, a New-York accent obvious. Brian was speechless.

"Yes," He said after a moment or two, not at all recognising the man. "How did you know I was here? This isn't my house."

The man dug into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope written in Rory's handwriting, addressed to _'Dad.'_

Brain looked at it for a minute, not taking it from the man's outstretched hand.

"I don't understand," He commented, looking back up at the man. He finally took the envelope and looked at it carefully.

"You should read it," The man said softly. "I'll wait."

Brian held the door open slightly, letting the man walk in. He was confused and didn't know what was going on.

Brain walked into the living room.

"What did he want?" Destiny asked, looking up at her Great-Grandfather.

"Can you do me a favour and ask the man in the hallway if he'd like a cupper?" Brain asked as he sat carefully on the sofa.

"Um… sure," Destiny got up from sitting on the windowsill and went over to the door, peeking over Brian's shoulder as she went. She also recognised Rory's handwriting. "Hey! That's Granddad's writing!" She pointed out.

"Yes Destiny, I know. Now go and ask the man if he wants a cup of tea," Brain stated, wanting to read the letter in privacy.

He waited until he could hear Destiny asking the man whether he took sugar in his tea before he tore open the letter.

The paper inside had yellowed through the years. The writing was in ink and again, Brian noted, was in Rory's handwriting. With shaking hands, Brain read;

_Dear Dad, _

_This is the difficult bit. _

_If I've got this right, you're reading this a week after we left in the TARDIS._

_The thing is… we're not coming back. _

River sat in the TARDIS, on the stairs leading off to all the exotic rooms housed within. She was alone with her thoughts. The Doctor was outside. They were in a garden.

The Doctor had granted Amy her last wish; to tell the little girl in the garden the story of Amelia Pond. When they had arrived, little Amelia had been sleeping, and so the Doctor had taken her back up to her bedroom, where he was currently telling her stories – even though she was asleep.

River sat and relived memories of her Mother and Father. She smiled at the good memories and chuckled at the funny ones. But as she remembered the look on her Mother's face as she turned around and uttered her last word to them, she broke down. She cried and cried. She didn't even get to say goodbye to her Father and even with her mother, all she could do was kiss her hand softy.

River sobbed to herself. She had got changed into something comfortable as the Doctor had gone outside. What she was wearing was very un-River-ish. She wore tracksuit bottoms and a woollen jumper. She sobbed into her hands as she remembered the last moments of her parents.

It was times like these that she hated the laws of time. But the thing above it all, she hated how once something was written in stone, it couldn't be changed. And the ironic thing about it was; her parent's deaths were actually written in stone.

She hugged her knees closer to herself as more tears fell. She couldn't be like this in front of her husband. You could never let him see the damage. And River knew from then on, she would cry herself to sleep every night.

"You're being silly, River," She whispered to herself. The TARDIS hummed, and River understood what She was trying to say.

"Of course you're not," A familiar voice sounded from behind her. River looked up, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Destiny, I forgot that you were here," River mumbled, looking back down. She could hear her daughter's footsteps sounding on the stairs behind her. She was coming closer.

"It is heart breaking for anyone losing their parents," Destiny tried to cover up the hurt in her voice as she remembered saying goodbye to her Mother (an older version of the one sat in front of her) in the Library. She didn't say anything, as this version of her Mother did not know of her fate. "You didn't even get to say goodbye" Destiny sat down next to her mother and they both held each other in their arms; Destiny's brown curls mixing in with River's blond ones. "But, you've got to think of Destiny now."

Both Mother and Daughter knew that she was talking about the Destiny they had left with Brian.

"You're right, Destiny. You are so right." River mumbled.

"You're going to have to talk it through with Dad, you realise this?" Destiny said. River nodded.

"But of course, you already know what happens, don't you," River chuckled. She wiped her eyes and looked at Destiny.

"Spoilers," Destiny chuckled, not bothering to wipe her own eyes. "I always knew something was up… and now I know what happened, it breaks my heart. Just know that the decision you two make, it's for the best."

At that moment, the TARDIS door opened and the Doctor pushed himself in, leaning on the door, causing it to shut. He then slid down it until he was sat on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried into his hands.

"Dad?" Destiny asked, standing up. She walked over to the door and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and wailed into her shoulder.

The Doctor felt that if he let go of her, he would lose her too. And he couldn't be dealing with that.

For at least 5 minutes, that is how everyone stayed. The Doctor and Destiny hugged, crying to each other – while River watched, only a few stray tears falling.

The TARDIS suddenly hummed.

"Yes dear, I know," The Doctor mumbled to his ship as he pulled slightly out of the hug. "Just give us a minute."

River stood from the stairs and ventured to the console. The TARDIS was telling them that they needed to get out of there before little Amelia woke again. Setting the destination for the future, she parked the Old Girl, in an alleyway in London. She then turned to watch the conversation that was starting up between her husband and her daughter.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," The Doctor whispered, pushing his hand through the left side of Destiny's curls, attempting to tame them back. They sprang right back into place.

"It's okay Dad," Destiny whispered back holding her Father's hand for comfort.

"Just promise me you won't fall in love," The Doctor spoke loudly and clearly. River's eye widened in shock – she was not expecting that. "Love complicates things," River cleared her throat loudly, catching the Doctor's and Destiny's attention. The Doctor blushed deep red. River chuckled as he stumbled on his words.

"It's a good job I love you sweetie," River commented, a laugh etched into her voice.

"Yeah – well," The Doctor threw a wink her way.

Destiny closed her eyes.

"Please!" She said suddenly. "Don't start flirting, it's embarrassing!" She stood from the floor. "Dad, you need to have a chat with Mum about the Destiny with Gramps. With Amy and Rory gone," She gulped quietly. "What are you going to do? – 'Cus she can't come with us… I'm here," She trailed off. She then looked to her mother. "Where are we?"

"Earth, 47th century," River mumbled sadly. Destiny nodded. She held her hand out to her father who took it gratefully. They hugged slightly and Destiny left the TARDIS, knowing that the Doctor would pick her up later.

River and the Doctor watched her leave and stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do…" The Doctor mumbled, looking over at River. River noticed he had stopped crying; but he still looked so sad, so heartbroken.

"What's that?"

"Destiny…" The Doctor paused. "The one with Brian… your Destiny," The Doctor sighed. It was true; the Destiny that had just left was an older version of River's Destiny. "She'll have to go with you. You're pardoned from Prison now, and everything."

River smiled before she ran towards the Doctor and hugged him tightly. He was shocked to start with, but put his arms around her. River could finally take care of her daughter, like the mother she was supposed to be.

Destiny put the milk back in the fridge. She wondered who on Earth the man was, and why Brian had asked her to make him a cup of tea. She didn't know the man, and was making him refreshments.

She grabbed the cup and carried it out to the hallway. She stood in the kitchen doorway, watching as her Great-Grandfather walked toward the man, the letter still in his hand.

"How do you do, Sir?" The man asked, holding out his hand for Brian to shake. Brian looked at it for a moment and then pulled the man into a hug.

"Do you two know each other?" Destiny asked, braking up their little moment.

"Destiny, this is…" Brain stopped. He understood that this man was Destiny's Uncle; well adopted Uncle. But how do you tell her that? She didn't yet know what had happened to her Grandparents. Heck, even Brain didn't understand fully what had happened to him. Before Brain could even think of a reply, Destiny walked forward and handed the man his tea.

"Thank-you," The man smiled. Brain found himself wondering whether or not he knew who Destiny was to him. "My name is Anthony," He smiled.

"Destiny," Destiny smiled politely. "So you know my Gramps?"

"Uh… it's complicated," Anthony replied. Destiny chuckled.

"You have no idea," She mumbled to herself under her breath.

Brain invited Anthony into the living room and they both sat on the sofa and began chatting. Destiny excused herself to her room, not really interested.

She entered her room and sat on the bed.

Her room was simple, but she loved it. She had a wooden bunk bed with lilac sheets and pillows. The room itself was also painted a soft lilac. The window out looked the back garden and there was a desk pushed up under it. A wardrobe was positioned opposite the door and held all sorts of clothes (and – thanks to the Time Lord's great technology – was a LOT bigger on the inside).

She hummed quietly to herself as she thought about what her father was doing at this present moment.

He could be fighting Dalek's or saving Silurian's or running for his life or even just casually chilling; although the last one seemed highly unlikely. She smiled to herself as she thought of him. To her, he was the best man in the universe, her hero. And she knew that sooner or later, she would be travelling with him full time. She couldn't wait for that moment.

Faintly she could hear her Great-Grandfather downstairs talking with the Anthony guy. She wondered who he was and whether Brain really did know him. It wasn't as if he had asked her to 'make Anthony a cup of tea'; he had asked her to 'make the man a cup of tea'.

Shrugging her shoulders she led down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

A few days, he had said, a few days. But a week later, and still no show; time-travel; who knew it could be such a pain?

It was then that she heard it; the unmistakeable sound of the TARDIS (Well, the TARDIS breaks – as her mother kept reminding her, the Doctor was always leaving them on). Her mouth fell open as she lay there in shock. Then reality kicked in and she was down the stairs and at the front door in a flash.

"Destiny, No!" Came Brian's warning, "What if the older Destiny's still there?" Brian was now at the door watching as Destiny ran across the empty road towards the solidifying blue Public Police Call Box.

As she reached the box, the TARDIS had landed and Destiny was knocking on the door. She wasn't stupid as to walk right through. It was weird enough when she first met her older self and a paradox was nearly created. The Doctor had gone crazy after spending all his time brining her up to be careful of silly incidents like that, and she had learnt never to do it again.

The TARDIS door opened and stood there was her mother, looking sorrowful.

"Mum?" Destiny asked as River Song moved out of the TARDIS and enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"I've missed you Dezzie!" River mumbled into Destiny's hair. 'Dezzie' was River's nickname for her daughter. The Doctor tended to use 'Des' and sometimes even used 'Destie'. Amy and Rory stuck to calling her 'Des', while Brian just called her plain old 'Destiny', claiming it was too lovely a name to be shortened. The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory always called her by her nicknames, except when they were worried, angry or getting frustrated with her… although, that rarely happened.

"I've missed you too mum!" Destiny smiled as they pulled out of the hug. "Are you okay?"

River nodded in reply as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, tear tracks down his face.

"Dad!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey Destie," He smiled putting his hand on her head gently.

"What's wrong? Why do you both look so upset? What's happened?" Destiny asked, worry settling in her stomach. "Where's Grandma and Granddad? Amy and Rory?"

"Doctor!" Brian called, now himself walking across the road. He was certain that the older Destiny was not around.

"Hello Brian," The Doctor said sadly. It would be just a matter of minutes before he would have to sit Brian down and tell him about his son and daughter-in-law.

"Who's that?" River nodded in the direction if the house where Andrew was stood watching the scene before him.

"Some guy called Anthony," Destiny replied hugging her mother again. "Why are you and Dad upset?" She asked.

"All will be explained soon," River lightly kissed Destiny's head of curls.

"Read this," Brain said to the Doctor, holding out the letter which he had put back in the envelope.

The Doctor looked at River and Destiny before looking back at Brian and taking the envelope. He took the paper out and read the words.

His eyes welled up again, just by reading the first sentence. He knew this was a goodbye letter from Rory. A few stray tears fell down his face – again (even though he promised to be strong in front of Destiny) as he read it. He couldn't help it. He missed them already - that much was true. He had no idea how he was going to live without them.

It took the Doctor a lot longer than normal to read it as he tried to keep himself together.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Destiny asked as the Doctor placed the letter back into the envelope. "Let me read it,"

"Destiny, please…" the Doctor said softly. "Wait in the TARDIS."

"What? Why? Are we going somewhere?" Destiny was totally curious.

"No, we're not…" the Doctor sighed heavily. "Just, please. Me and your mother need to talk with Brian."

"Why can't I be there too?" Destiny asked.

"It involves your future… and you know how dangerous it is to know your own future," River said, saving the Doctor having to tell her.

"Then can we go somewhere afterwords?" Destiny asked, expectantly.

"We'll see," The Doctor mumbled as he held open the TARDIS door for his daughter. Destiny nodded and walked in, the door closing behind her. The Doctor gently touched the side of his ship. "Keep her safe old girl," He mumbled to the ship, which hummed to him in response.

Inside the bigger-on-the-inside ship, Destiny sat down on the chair in the console room, looking around at the familiar desktop design. She loved the home-y feeling she felt whenever she looked at it. It had been too long since she'd been in her father's ship.

About half an hour later, River and the Doctor walked in the door.

"Destiny," The Doctor said, smiling a little. "It's time to pack up and say your goodbyes?"

"How long are we going away for?" Destiny asked, happily as she jumped up from the seat. Finally! A trip! And if she was being told to 'pack up' that meant that it would be a long-ish trip.

"Well, the thing is… we're not going anywhere. You're going to stay with your mother," the Doctor informed her.

**2 Years Later**

"Are you ready for the trip tomorrow?" River asked Destiny as Destiny walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Destiny smiled. "I mean… it's my first real adventure… if you think about it logically. It'll be the first time I haven't got Dad breathing down my neck all the time telling me what I can and can't do," Destiny grabbed a banana, peeled it and sat down next to her mother at the kitchen table in the small flat the two shared it London in the 51st century. River laughed slightly.

"You do realise, your father's rules apply for my trips too," She said.

"Yeah… well, you won't keep reminding me of them every two minutes," Destiny chuckled.

"Have you packed your suitcase yet?" River asked after a moment or two, knowing that Destiny had left the packing till the last minute.

"Yeah, just finished it now," Destiny nodded. This would also be the first time she travelled without the TARDIS's trusty help.

"Here you are then, stick this on it… so we don't lose it," River smiled, handing Destiny a big sticker.

It was rectangular and held information about herself. It read;

_Name: Destiny Joselyn Song_

_Age: 17_

_Accompanying: River Song_

_Destination: The Library_

"Great! Thanks mum!" Destiny rushed to her room to attach the sticker to her belongings.

Little did she know, this would be the last trip with her mother before things got wibbly.

* * *

** Well, there you have it! Chapter 1! So how was it? Leave a review! :D thanks! **

**Question: Who should play Destiny? If you want a description of what she looks like, check the prologue! :D **

**Also, if you have any questions on this story (I know its confusing!) please don't be afraid to ask it! I'll try to answer it as best I can (and no spoilers are allowed to be revealed!) **

**Thank you again! **


End file.
